twilightsagaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Cullen
Alice Cullen born Mary Alice Brandon, is a vampire and member of the Cullen family. Not much is known about her life before becoming a vampire. She was born in 1901 in Biloxi, Missisippi.She does not remember much about her life before becoming a vampire. She was institutionalized by her parents, seemingly because of her ability to see the future. In the asylum, she was turned by an unknown vampire. Part of the reason why she can't remember much, is because she was kept in a dark cell in the asylum. It is revealed that she was turned by a vampire, to save her from a tracker named James. James said her blood smells even sweeter than Bella's. Later on, she was led by a vision to the love of her life, Jasper Hale. They began a peaceful life together with the Cullen's. Twilight: main article: Twilight In Twilight, Alice can see the attraction that her adoptive brother, Edward, is having towards Bella Swan, she can also see that she and Bella will become friends. She had seen a vision and knew that it was a distinct possibility. She is very supportive of Bella and Edward's relationship. When Bella meets Alice for the first time, Alice acts friendly and polite, like Bella is already a part of the family. Later that year, the Cullen's take Bella out to play some vampire baseball with Alice as the pitcher. During the game, Alice gets a "vision" of three nomad vampires coming. The nomads turn out to be the leader, James; his mate, Victoria; and Laurent. As Edward and Bella are leaving, James catches Bella's scent and tries to attack. Alice did not see them coming until shortly before the event, because their decision had been made so quickly. Alice and Jasper take Bella to Phoenix where they go into hiding to get away from James. While staying in the hotel, Alice receives a strange vision of a ballet studio, not knowing what it really means. She then sees a vision of Bella's mother, Renee's living room in Phoenix and they realize that James has changed his plans and call Edward. Just before they are due to meet him at the airport, Alice sees another vision of Bella in the ballet studio. Alice doesn't tell Bella about the vision, later Alice and Jasper realize that Bella has slipped away from them, she and the rest of the Cullen's realize she has gone to the ballet studio. They arrive in time to fight off and kill James and save Bella's life. Bella has been injured and bitten by James, Edward acts quickly and sucks the venom out of her blood stream, Alice never leaves Bella's side, she assists Carlisle. After the accident, Edward mentions that Alice went too far fabricating the evidence of Bella's vampire attack. Alice and the rest of her family go to their high-school prom. She helps Bella get ready for her prom. Alice is at the center of attention at the prom because of her dancing, her looks and her dress. New Moon: Main article New Moon Alice Cullen throws Bella an eighteenth birthday party in New Moon, after Jasper tries to attack Bella during the party, the Cullen's decide to leave Forks. Alice does not say goodbye to Bella, thinking it would be too hard and thinking it was important to make a clean break. While the Cullen's are gone, Alice decides to investigate her family's history. She discovers that she still has a sister and a niece, the latter of whom is still alive and living in Biloxi. She comes back, because she had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff. She comes home to discover that Bella is still alive and well. And because she cannot see the Quileute shapeshifters, she does not see Jacob Black rescue Bella from the waters. She arrives at Bella's house and is confused to see Bella alive, but after some explanation of the cliff diving episode, Alice relaxes enough to go hunting because Bella has asked her to stay. She fills Bella in on what the Cullen's have been up to, and also finds out how hard it had been for Bella without them. Rosalie Hale, soon tells calls Edward on the phone (because he currently was not living with them) why Alice has went to Bella. When Jacob Black tells (Edward thinking that he is Carlisle) that Charlie is at "the funeral," Edward assuming that Jacob is referring to Bella's funeral, when in reality, he was referring to Harry Clearwater's funeral, goes to Italy to provoke the Volturi. Alice and Bella race to Italy to save him before he reveals himself to the humans and gets killed by the Volturi. While in Italy, Alice steals a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. She later falls in love with the car and requests that Edward buy her one as a present. When they all return to Forks, Alice is one of the Cullen's who vote in favor of Bella being changed into a vampire. Eclipse: Main Article Eclipse Alice mostly plays a supporting role in Eclipse. Edward bribes her with a 911 canary yellow Porsche, identical to the one she stole in New Moon, to kidnap Bella so she won't be able to visit Jacob Black. Eventually, Bella does escape to La Push with Jacob. Alice still gets to keep the car. Alice doesn't seem to think that a treaty with the La Push werewolves is bad. Victoria manages to create an army of newborn vampires and manage to avoid Alice's line of vision. But eventually, Bella manages to figure out Victoria's plane and informs Alice on their graduation day. That night, Alice sees a vision of the army coming and the family prepares a battle strategy, led by Jasper and their alliance with the La Push werewolves. Alice can also predict the movements of the opponent in battle. She fights the newborn army with her family, but Jasper does not let her do anything out of fear for her safety. You can also see Alice's relationship grow with Edward and Bella throughout the book, Alice is one of Bella's best friends and is also very close with Edward. She is highly upset when she receives a vision of Bella and Edward eloping to Las Vegas to get married. She confronts Bella about it and is thrilled when Bella does decides to have an official wedding, with Alice as the wedding planner. Breaking Dawn: Main article Breaking Dawn In Breaking Dawn, Alice readies Bella for her wedding day, she helps Bella with her makeup and dress and gives her a garter to wear. Everyone keeps the location of the honeymoon location a secret from Bella and Alice packs her bags. When Bella looks in the bag, she sees a lot of lingerie. In Book Two, Alice cannot see Bella's future because Bella is pregnant with a vampire-human hybrid who she also cannot see. It gives her headaches to try and she can only see a few minutes into Bella's future. She is relieved when the shapeshifters are around, because then she can't see anything and it numbs the pain. After Bella has been turned into a vampire, Alice presents her with a birthday gift-even though Bella was still eighteen during the change- a cottage from all the Cullen's. There is also a small wardrobe in the cottage that Alice convinced Esme to add in. Later on, when she gets a vision that the Volturi are coming, she and Jasper leave without saying goodbye. She leaves clues for Bella about what to do in case she doesn't make it back in time. She also gives Bella a piece of paper with the name, J. Jenks. This man helps Bella create fake passports, fake birth certificates, fake driver licenses for Renesmee and Jacob to escape. While looking for the hybrid, she sends as many witnesses the Cullen's way as she can. Right before a fight starts between the Volturi and the Cullen's and their allies, Alice and Jasper arrive with a hybrid named Nahuel, his aunt, Huilen, and Kachiri, an Amazonian vampire. After the Volturi leave, the Cullen's questions Alice about why she left without saying anything, she smiles and explains she had to find Nahuel without Aro's knowledge of it or Aro would never have committed to withdrawing. Physical Description Alice is described as being very small, petite. She has short. cropped black hair and pixie features. She is the shortest of the Cullen's at 4'10. She is described as having very delicate eyebrows, "thin in the extreme." Like all vampires, when she is in the sun, she sparkles like a thousand diamonds are embedded in her skin. She is also very graceful, moving almost as if she were dancing. Personality Alice is described as being very sweet, very caring. She is very optimistic, and she loves and cares about Bella like a sister. She ignores people's advice and does things her way, usually with good results being ten times better than predicted. She also loves to sing 3 octaves higher than the song really is with her silver bell like voice.She also has a blast dressing Bella up like a "three dimensional paper doll." She loves shopping at expensive malls and throwing parties. Alice is described as being a very fashionable person. She loves going on massive shopping sprees with the money she helps her family make by predicting changes in the stock market. Alice also enjoys buying clothes for Bella. In Twilight, Bella complained to Edward that Alice was treating her like "Guinea Pig Barbie." Alice often is disappointed when Bella just dressed in jeans or a t-shirt. Her adoptive sister, Rosalie Hale, also shares her intense love of fashion. Edward and Alice are very close, Edward often playfully calls her annoying, as he does in Eclipse. Powers Like all vampires, Alice has the ability of super-human strength, she also can run faster than a normal human. Vampires all but disappear when they are running. Clairvoyance: Alice has the extra power of being able to see the future through visions she gets. Her visions, however, are subjective, meaning that her visions aren't always certain. Meaning the future can always change and the person can always change their minds. This ability serves her family well in predicting possible threats. She cannot see her visions whenever the La Push shapeshifters are near her. She also theorizes that maybe she can't see Renesmee or the shapeshifters because she has no experience being them. She can see vampires best because she is one of them, she can see humans 'okay' because she was one of them. Volturi leader, Aro, has taken an interest in Alice, wanting her and Edward for their useful abilities of being able to read minds and see the future. Both have refused to join the Volturi. Family relationships Alice is the wife of Jasper Hale, the sister of Cynthia Brandon, and the aunt of Cynthia's daughter (who is alive and well in Biloxi.) She is the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is the adoptive sister of Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Alice is also the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan, as well as the aunt to Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee Cullen. Jasper Hale Alice had a vision that foresaw her meeting Jasper. She met him in a diner in Philadelphia. She met him when Jasper was not a "vegetarian vampire," she told him that she had been waiting for a long time for his arrival. He was a little bewildered but intrigued with her knowing him, "he bowed his head like a good Southern gentleman." And answered, "I'm sorry Ma'am." She offered him her hand, a none-verbal question of if he would go with her or not. He took her hand, as the sight of her, brought him hope "for the first time in almost a century." During their companionship and travels, Alice and Jasper fell in love with each other, and then around 1950, they found Carlisle with assistance from her visions and they have been part of his family ever since. Alice and Jasper have been together since the 1950's, but they are not as flamboyant about their relationship as Rosalie and Emmett are. They are said to be soul mates and have been married legally at least once.Their distinctly understanding love, separates them from other couple and both are very protective of the other. Jasper is now a "vegetarian" vampire and Alice helps him through it when they around people. Carlisle Cullen Alice had foreseen meeting Carlisle long before they actually met and eventually she and Jasper did meet him. Carlisle welcomed them into his family. Ever since, they have formed a close family bond with each other. Alice respects Carlisle's compassion and discipline to the family, and she loves and respects him as a father. Esme Cullen Alice and Esme are said to treat each like mother and daughter. Not much is known about their relationship. What is known is that they care for each other very much. In Breaking Dawn, when Alice is told that she can be Bella's maid of honor, the first person she tells, is Esme. This shows that they are very close. Edward Cullen Edward and Alice share the closest bond as siblings as she is always so understanding. Edward sometimes finds her annoying. They also work together to keep Jasper under control. When Bella and Alice started becoming closer, Edward and Alice also started to get closer. They enjoy each others company and treat each other like blood siblings. Alice sometimes communicates with Edward through telepathy to keep their conversations a secret from the others. Also, when Edward is in range, he is able to experience Alice's visions through his power. Rosalie Hale Alice and Rosalie are extremely close as sisters. They share a love of fashion. Both of them are both very fashionable. Both of them love to shop. Emmett Cullen Not much is known about their relationship, but what is known is that they love each other very much as siblings. Bella Swan Alice had foreseen Bella's arrival into their lives before she came. She also foresaw that she and Bella would be become friends. She already considered Bella as a sister before Bella married Edward. Besides Edward and Jasper, Alice is the closest to Bella. She sometimes annoys Bella because she loves to dress her up. During a meeting, Alice is the first one to vote 'yes' for Bella to become a vampire. She also pleads with her until Bella finally lets Alice plan her wedding to Edward. When the Volturi threaten them, Alice and Jasper leave to gather witnesses, but not before Alice leaves clues for Bella to forge passports and ID's for Renesmee. Renesnee Cullen Since Renesmee is Edward and Bella's daughter, Alice grows to love her, but is frustrated that she cannot see any visions that involve Renesmee. Renesmee also loves Alice as her aunt. Alice refers to Renesmee as "Nessie." When Irina mistakes Renesmee for an immortal child and goes to the Volturi, Alice sees a vision of them coming, she leaves the family and departs with Jasper to find more of Renesmee's kind. Jacob Black Alice and Jacob did not have a good start to their relationship. Mostly because Jacob is a werewolf, (later revealed to be a shapeshifter.) And the fact that werewolves and vampires are natural born enemies. Also, their smell and her inability to see them, further irritates Alice. However, when the vampire Victoria, creates her army to kill Bella, they decide to come together to destroy the army. Since then, they had begun to form a weak friendship. Before Renesmee was born, Alice felt disgruntled about her inability to see Bella's future because she was "blocked." She is relieved when Jacob spends more time at their place, because she is not able to see them as well. She and Jacob form a friendship based on the fact that they both, at first, did not like Renesmee because she was killing Bella, then because Alice had headaches, he and the pack numbed her headaches and she preferred to have them around. Film Portrayal It was announced in February 2008 that actress, Ashley Greene had signed on to play Alice Cullen. Author of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer, reportedly said, "I saw a picture of her and just thought," 'you found Alice! Oh my gosh!"